


“For the rain it raineth every day.”

by MonkeyBard



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyBard/pseuds/MonkeyBard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly completes a project.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“For the rain it raineth every day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2013  
> 1 July - Picture prompt http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/837242.html

Molly was chuffed. She’d started the project months ago in her spare time. She didn’t have a great deal of spare time, to be honest, despite her lack of much of a social life, which was why it had taken her so long. She’d got the idea from her friend Moira who’d once drawn the Complete Works of Shakespeare as stick figure art on a set of dishes. Moira’d claimed to have gotten her inspiration from a short story she’d read once for school, but she could never remember the title, author, or even what class it had been in.

Molly regarded her handiwork. Thirty-eight little thumbnails. (She wasn’t planning on doing the apocrypha as well, but she might change her mind later.) She clicked on the first and there appeared on the screen a photo with a pair of identical cats next to a pretty little tabby who was rolled onto her side and looking up in obvious confusion (in Molly’s opinion) at them. To the photo, Molly had added the words: “I see two husbands, or mine eyes deceive me.”*

She chuckled and clicked the next. A beautiful spotted cat sprawled languidly in a throne-like wicker chair with a purple cushion. She’d waffled over the quote for that one and eventually settled on “Give me some music; music, moody food of us that trade in love.”** She wasn’t 100% happy with her choice, but it would do.

She continued clicking through her collection. She’d done them in no sort of order, but simply followed wherever inspiration had taken her. She’d spot a cat photo online and it would ring a bell in her head and she would go with it. And now she was done.

Reaching the last image, the one she’d just put the finishing touches on, she stopped and admired it. This one’s quote had stumped her for quite some time, too. She’d been spoiled for choice, really. Looking at it now, she was satisfied. Shakespeare’s greatest tragedy summed up in his own words...with cats.

 

Hmm. Maybe she _would_ do the apocrypha after all...

**Author's Note:**

> *Comedy of Errors, V, i, 332  
> **Antony and Cleopatra, III, v, 1-2


End file.
